charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Butterfly the rabbit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shanebeckam (Talk) 21:28, September 17, 2010 Incase you miss this under your post to Butterfly Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. -Couldn't have said it better huh?!?! BuffymyBasset 16:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset And Khan, you run your page quite unfairly. You are just a bunch of little power-hungry children. Admin's, as I posted above, should not act "in charge"... this is just a WIKI, you are no president of a freakin' country. I have begun to make SO many animations; yet your page will never see them... I am also the #1 Wiki editor on the True Blood page. You have lost a great Editor in me, simply because you chose to listen to "TheBook". I really feel your page will go down the tank... just being honest. There is no need to come to this page and "Brag" about how you are a B'Crat soon, when you know we are blacklisted from that site. I have no desire to be an editor on your page, however I don't feel Butterfly or Shane should be blocked, they did NOTHING wrong. You cannot block people for arguing!! Maybe one day you will wake up and see what I am talking about. BuffymyBasset 16:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset I wasn't braggin, and i I do get it back, i will use it exactly as said, like last time I was one. I understand if you took it the wrong way. Anyway I LOVE this wiki, i am proud. You were a great user but you were viewed a threat by: Me, TheBook and Andyman14 aswell. Khan1998stevewhite. A Threat?? Seriously, a threat?? All I ever did was HELP the page.. I never contributed any spam, etc. The only problem you had was the fact I would disagree...I'm sorry, but people disagree.. that doesn't make me a threat! If I was arguing with others, as an Admin you are supposed to stay out of it... It's not your job to be judge and jury. Hell the true blood page doesn't even have Admins!! You still don't understand the role of an "Admin", nor will you ever..but it doesn't matter, I don't really care anymore, as I pretty much stick to my other Wiki now. (which oddly enough they love me there... so makes me wonder why YOU think I'm a threat.. lol),.,.and as far as TheBook having a problem with me, it all started back when I didn't agree with his ugly purple page he wanted, then he had me blocked for that! YOU CANNOT DO STUFF LIKE THAT! As far as Andyman14 not liking me, I find it strange, since I've never even talked to him before. I think there are too many boys wanting to run the Charmed page. You boys can HAVE it... BuffymyBasset 17:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset Ha! Buffy, the reason we got banned from the stupid wiki the first time was because they all wanted a pink and purple page with unicorns and rainbows. I don't think them being "Boys" is a very good classification. Shanebeckam 20:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 20:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Woo and Buffy you said you didn't want to be with kids, look at what Shane said. The new homepage for starters did not have Pink, Unicorns or Rainbows on it. Get it right next time. Khan Steve White. He meant it sarcastically..the page basically did look that lame!.. and you seriously have this many ISP's??? Freakin' stalker. I'm glad to be away from that Charmed Wiki. Leave us alone. BuffymyBasset 14:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset I am not pointing fingers, but did you send me an email from shane's email address. Khan Steve White. What? I want nothing to do with you... I have no clue what you are talking about. Why are you even coming here??? LEAVE US ALONE! Oh, and STOP SPREADING LIES ABOUT ME. I am DONE with your page and YOU... so no need to slander my name. I am SOOOO Close to reporting you!!! BuffymyBasset 15:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset Okay! I am going. I only came here to say how nice your wiki is (Butterfly the rabbit has come back to The Charmed Wiki). It looks great :). Khan Steve White. BTW, if you like this Wiki Home Page, I did it. BuffymyBasset 18:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset Unblocked I don't recall why I blocked you. You are now unblocked. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Aww thanks ;D. -- 07:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, that's awfully nice of you. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I made one good one but it always squishes so Buffy or Shane put that one there. I'd completely forgotten about that and the background. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC)